My Only Love
by Dark Pride
Summary: Bulma and Veggie are in the hyperbolic time chamber, by accident! How will they survive!? The fic is based on the original time line, just some changes.(rated R for now but it'll go up)
1. Beggining of Hell

Disclaimer: Blah...Blah...Blah... I do not own DBZ, well maybe Vegeta... **scowls**...okay...I don't own him, but I wish!!!  
  
My Only Love Pair: B/V Summary: Bulma and Veggie are in the hyperbolic time chamber, by accident! How will they survive!? The fic is based on the original time line, just some changes.  
  
Please Read  
  
OK I know the door to the hyperbolic time chamber, can be opened, but I choose for it not to be opened. And well I think that's about it.  
  
Deep in my soul...love so strong, it takes control...Now we will know, the secrets there, the feelings show...Driven far apart...I make a wish on a shooting star...There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, My only love...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter: 1 Beginning of Hell  
  
"This is all your fault Vegeta!" Bulma screeched scowling at the Saiyan behind his back, "Now I'm stuck here in this God forbidden place with YOU!" Vegeta promptly turned around, " My fault!? How is this my fault? All I did was come in here to wait for Kakarot, how was I supposed to know the door closes when two enter the room!?" Vegeta growled at her, his patients was growing thin. "You could have sensed me!" "First off woman, I can't sense anything as weak as your pitiful excuse for a KI and second, I hadn't known that there was anyone in the room, so fucking leave me alone!" Frustrated, Vegeta stomped off, his aura growing around him. It had taken most of his self control to not send her to the next dimension.  
  
-*- Flashback- Bulma had been on the Lookout waiting for the others to see Goku and Vegeta off. And she was curious as how the Hyperbolic time chamber looked. Goku had told her that very few actually accomplished the year there, most got lost in the deep void. Goku was one of those few who made it through the whole year. Now he was going back in again, due to Goku's 'brilliant' idea. He had asked Vegeta if he wanted to join him, at first the prince had refused, but until Goku had explained to him what it did, Vegeta became more interested. Goku had been thrilled, he had said it would be easier for Vegeta to obtain Super Saiyan form if he actually fought one.  
  
Bulma stood waiting, while continuously glancing at the chamber door, it wouldn't hurt if she just had a sneak peak? And she could come back out since the door only closes when there are two life forms or no life forms in the room. Opening the door she headed in. Oblivious to the fact Vegeta has just arrived.  
  
Vegeta growled noticing no one was around. The baka's are late. Looking to the chamber, he noticed the door was open. "I guess I have to wait for the baka yuro." Entering the chamber, the door instantly shut behind him.  
  
-*- End Flashback -*-  
  
Bulma huffed looking about the room. Two beds, that was good. One bathroom, the door to it were curtains, that could pose as a problem. Sighing, she sank into the nearest chair. One whole year trapped in the same room as a certain pain-in-the-ass Saiyan. Bulma looked up to see Vegeta walk back into the living quarters. His usual scowl on his face. He headed over to one of the beds, good thing they had curtains, although they could have been a different color then purple. Opening the curtain, he promptly closed it once he got on the other side. "What are you going to do?" Bulma questioned. "Sleep." Vegeta answered laying on the bed, after removing his armor, boots, and gloves. "Why are you sleeping? Didn't you sleep enough last night?" "No, you and the pansy ass weakling kept me up half the night due to your moaning!" Bulma blushed, not giving a response.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please R&R I'm going to need reviews to continue! Constructive criticism welcome.  
  
--------------------  
  
Vegeta: well that was interesting...**cough**  
  
Dark Pride: **glares daggers at him**... Your just jealous  
  
Vegeta: of?  
  
Dark Pride:...well anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far, stay tuned for Chapter 2: Get out now!  
  
Vegeta: I will not get out!  
  
Dark Pride: not you that's the name of the fic.  
  
Vegeta: oh.... 


	2. Get Out Now!

Disclaimer: Blah...Blah...Blah... I do not own DBZ, well maybe Vegeta... **scowls**...okay...I don't own him, but I wish!!!  
  
My Only Love Pair: B/V Summary: Bulma and Veggie are in the hyperbolic time chamber, by accident! How will they survive!? The fic is based on the original time line, just some changes.  
  
~*~ Last time: Bulma huffed looking about the room. Two beds, that was good. One bathroom, the door to it were curtains, that could pose as a problem. Sighing, she sank into the nearest chair. One whole year trapped in the same room as a certain pain-in-the-ass Saiyan. Bulma looked up to see Vegeta walk back into the living quarters. His usual scowl on his face. He headed over to one of the beds, good thing they had curtains, although they could have been a different color then purple. Opening the curtain, he promptly closed it once he got on the other side. "What are you going to do?" Bulma questioned. "Sleep." Vegeta answered laying on the bed, after removing his armor, boots, and gloves. "Why are you sleeping? Didn't you sleep enough last night?" "No, you and the pansy ass weakling kept me up half the night due to your moaning!" Bulma blushed, not giving a response.  
  
Chapter 2: Get out now!  
  
Bulma blushed, she was sure Vegeta wouldn't have heard her and Yamcha's nightly 'activity', but then again he did have his 'superb' Saiyan senses, and his room was nexted to hers, how could he have not heard? Her blush deepening, she was glad he couldn't see her, she felt like she was ready to go on the market, she looked like a tomato.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sighed, Vegeta had been asleep for about an hour now. She had busied her self with looking at what was in the chamber. She had taken note that there was so much food stored that not even Vegeta could eat in 4 years. There were some clothes, but all for men. "I guess they didn't think about women coming in here, typical." There weren't very many sources of entertainment, only a few board games: Twister, Sorry, and a deck of cards. Walking back out to the main room, she sat down again. "Maybe I can just take a bath, I need alittle relaxation, and besides I need all the relaxation I can get, having to be stuck here for a year with him." Getting up Bulma went back to the closet, where she had first seen the clothes and grabbed a too big white T-shirt, and some Jean pants, which were obviously going to be baggy on her.  
  
Vegeta sat up, it had only been an hour, it probably about as much sleep as he was going to get with a loud woman around. Stretching he stood up, feeling slightly disgruntled due to the fact he slept in his spandex, it wasn't the most comfortable things to sleep in, he absently took a note of that as he headed to the bathroom, trapped in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was going to be stuck with a ranting and raving female, someone up there was laughing at him, actually he was up there since Kami was the God of the Earth, this was probably his doing, muttering about his fucked up world, he threw open the curtain his face taking an instant look of shock and embarrassment.  
  
Bulma stood in the nude just about to get in the bath. Shirking she grabbed the nearest towel. Vegeta's resent expression turned into amusement a smirk plastered onto his face. Bulma's face took on anger. "Get out you pervert!" Vegeta didn't budge. "I need a shower woman, I would suggest you move, you are in the presents of a Prince." Bulma grolwed, he wasn't going to win that easily. "What Prince, I don't see one. Are you feeling okay Vegeta?" Vegeta's smirk deepened (as if it ever could) a mischievous glint in his eyes... ~*~  
  
A/n: ohhhh what's Veggie going to do? **smirks** I do! :P R&R and remember constructive criticism welcome.  
  
----------------------  
  
Thanks to these reviewers!  
  
Veggie's misstress said: oeh I love it, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.. *giggles* OK, Enough wit the girly stuff... I really thought it was good, no GOOD only too bad it was a short chapter... and one more thing, R U sure that it should be NC17? I mean I don't think this qualifies as one... but hey don't mind me, just helping. Stephanie ps make another chapter soon!!! Response: Thanks for reviewing (my first reviewer!) and I know it's not NC- 17 (yet) but it's getting there :P Asia said: A very interesting beginning... I can't wait for the next chap! I wonder how that adventure of theirs will end? *smirk* Well, anywayz, you must post the next chappy soon! I gotta know how it will all come out.  
  
Umm... and do you know that you don't accept anonymus r/r's? (Just in case that you forgot of pushed the wrong button.) Response: :P I'm glad you think it's interesting (so does Vegeta lol) oh and I changed that little anonymous reviewing thing I didn't notice it until you pointed that out, thanks :P Saiyajin-Raven69 said: This is going to be an AWESOME story!! Loved chapter one, and I can't wait to read more! VERY unique plot!! And I LOVED the little snippet of conversation with Vegeta at the end!! Hope you do that with every chapter! :o) Looking forward to reading more!! Response: I'm glad you think so :P it's reviewers like you keeping me typing! Yugi said: Looking Forward To Chapter 2! Feel Free To Update! (hint,hint) Response: Well here's chapter 2 I took your hint lol :D animegirl-mika said: interesting... Response:...? ^^' everyones thinking like Veggie... nikki said: hey! awesome first chapter! i loooooove how you have the salor moon song in the beginning. i like sm alot andi like dbz fan fics.well its 3 in the morning so i better get off tobed1 later...------- Response: I'm so happy you like so far! I might even add some more sm songs...still debating it though, but thanks for reviewing! ------------++++++------------- Thanks for reviewing XD And I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2, sorry it couldn't be longer, but I'll make chapter 3 much longer, and stay tuned for my new fic coming out! Title: What's To Become Type: another B/V!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- 


	3. Just Some Torture

Disclaimer: Blah...Blah...Blah... I do not own DBZ, well maybe Vegeta... **scowls**...okay...I don't own him, but I wish!!!  
  
My Only Love Pair: B/V Summary: Bulma and Veggie are in the hyperbolic time chamber, by accident! How will they survive!? The fic is based on the original time line, just some changes.  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: Bulma stood in the nude just about to get in the bath. Shirking she grabbed the nearest towel. Vegeta's resent expression turned into amusement a smirk plastered onto his face. Bulma's face took on anger. "Get out you pervert!" Vegeta didn't budge. "I need a shower woman, I would suggest you move, you are in the presents of a Prince." Bulma grolwed, he wasn't going to win that easily. "What Prince, I don't see one. Are you feeling okay Vegeta?" Vegeta's smirk deepened (as if it ever could) a mischievous glint in his eyes...  
  
A/n: This chapter is going up eairly since I am going to be extreamly busy until Aug. 14 or so, after that date I'll be sure to update...so enjoy this chappy! Oh and I'm getting writers block! I need suggestions, please Email me or review please. Email: dark_pride0110@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 3: Just Some Torture  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked at him seemly trying to figure out what he was up to. Sighing Bulma gave up, she would never figure him out. "Well what is it Vegeta, I'm going to take a shower now, and you can wait."  
  
"Fine I'll wait," he responded while leaning into the wall, arms crossed, the smirk still there. Bulma glared at him, "How about outside, I would rather you not to see my beautiful body," "Beautiful? I've seen a pile of dog shit that looked better," quit the contray he didn't think she looked that bad, but he wasn't about to complement her,"And besides, I'm comfortable here woman." Growling Bulma stomped out of the bathroom, earning a smirk.  
  
Bulma wasn't going down that easily, she would show the Saiyan. Stomping into the main room she quickly got dressed and set her plan in motion. She smirked.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the shower thankful for the hot water. His thoughts heading back to the woman, it had been easy to get her out, she probably had something planed for him, most likely no cooking.  
  
Bulma laughed silently as she looked at the water heater, oh Vegeta would pay alright. Turning the nob to 0' Bulma's Laugh echoed throughout the room, as vegeta's shout could be heard.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta 'calmly' walked to Bulma, a mask of rage filling his face. Bulma smirked, "That's what you get." Walking out she she grinned as she heard him muttering about stupid onna's.  
  
"I'll show her, no one messes with the Prince of all Saiyans and gets away with it...no one."  
  
A/n: I'm so sorry to leave off here, but I need suggestions! I'm in total writers block, email me at: dark_pride0110@yahoo.com or leave a suggestion with a review, I would greatly appriciate it. :P  
  
--------------------------------Kind Reviewers!----------------------------- ---  
  
Goku: They love us, they really love us! Vegeta: Kakarot your not even in this fic yet! Goku:...I know! But they still love us! Vegeta: **sigh** Dark Pride:...ummm okay...well anyways a big thanks to these reviewers who reviewed chapter 2: Animegirl-mika, not sure yet, Dark Angel, Mushi-azn, cherry, Bunni, PenMaster, bulma, and Talina, thanks you guys I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for the great reviewers! XD Want to be notifyed when I update a fic? Join my Mailing List here: http://www.geocities.com/dark_pride0110/mailinglist.html 


End file.
